We all have our first
by ReReMills
Summary: SwanQueen. M- detailed. Emma shows Regina how a dildo works. Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Understatement.
1. Chapter 1

Regina began to do a lot of her work through the computer. It helped, a lot more than spending twenty eight years doing it by hand. Going onto the internet, she mainly use it to see what she could buy Henry; always go on about his friends always having something better than him, and after all she was the Mayor.

Adverts would pop up that confused Regina, especially one about 'Adult toys'. Regina never thought these toys could possibly pleasure a woman, not when you could have the real thing. It confused the brunette. After a few adverts that passed, she checks the internet and the comments below the object, which other woman thought about it (Occasionally men, which confused her further.)

They were positive comments, about how the object was used and what pleasure it gave to that person. Regina glances up to the object and narrows her eyes, the price seemed to be expensive, however five star and bright pink. Swallowing, she bites her lip not noticing the doors flying open.

"I can't take this anymore Re-... What on Earth are you reading?" the blonde bursts through, going to complain about doing some digging at Regina's for the new pool- after all she did agree, but not her own. Catching Regina head deep reading something on the laptop- intrigued her.  
Regina's head rises and caught like deer to lights "Miss. Swan" her voice was high, slamming the laptop shut, harder than she wanted.

Emma raises a brow, approaching the brunette with steady steps "what can I do for you, Miss. Swan?" Regina asks, clearing her throat "what was it you were reading?" Emma asks, moving to Regina's side and her brow raised "nothing" quickly replied the brunette. A small chuckle escapes the blonde and moves Regina to a side, lifting the laptop top up high and seeing the glowing pink dildo in front of her.

Regina places her head in her hands with embarrassment, letting out a small sigh. Emma's eyes are widened, clearing her throat, thinking of words to say "you /that/ lonely?" she finally and Regina shoots her a look "No! Miss. Swan, I just... Well... Don't know what it is" admitting to the blonde. Emma opened her mouth, but shut it, a smile brightening upon her lips "well... Why don't you buy it and I'll show you how it works?" she suggested, cheeks glowing the pale skin. Pausing, Regina glancing towards the female, then the screen "I'm sure I can figure this out on my own" she shook her head, shutting the laptop down and sighs heavily.

Emma took a seat opposite the desk, watching Regina closely "but..."

"No but's Emma... Whatever this sorcery is..." Regina interrupts.

"Dildo" Replied Emma and Regina shoots her another look.

"A dildo... I'm sure I can figure it myself. It looks like a penis, so I'm capable on my own" she glances towards the blonde and she shrugged in response "if you say so Regina... However, imagine how much better it would feel with another woman" she states confidently.

Regina tilts her head, raising a brow "are you suggesting to have sex with me Miss. Swan?"

Emma froze and opened her mouth "well... To show you what pleasure is like now... Than whatever century Enchanted Forest is" licking her lips nervously. No matter what, Regina would always fright her a little, it could have been the strong stubbornness or her husky firm tone; whatever it was, it chilled her heart and she knew it gave that effect to anyone.

Picking up an apple and a knife, Regina began to peel in thought "I'll think about it... I don't think we should be... Together in that state... Although, if I can't figure it out, then I shall call for your assistance. But whatever happens between us, stays between us and nothing will ever develop. I'm not that way incline" she noted and Emma nodded, biting her lower lip.

Regina glances back up to Emma "now, what was it you wanted me for really?"

_

The passel arrived on the Saturday. Henry kept asking what it was, however with her silence, he eventually stopped. Regina was thankful the passel wasn't wrapped up in some pink fluff, seeing the website, it seemed to be very girly. She waited until the evening when Henry was asleep to unwrap it.  
The toy was larger than what it presented online, weighed heavier than she imagined and understood the price. Switching it on, it vibrated in her hands and she dropped it, like hot food. Eyes widening to the sound, Regina got to her knees and switched it off, before Henry woke and caught her with something he probably thought was a light saver.

Picking it up, she knew she couldn't use it on her own and sighed to the thought of having Emma over. She places the toy on the side and picked up her phone. Thinking about it, she could send it back, however the curious thought of what it could do to her body, had intrigued her.

Miss. Swan, I need your help.

Regina.

She didn't want to put any kisses, because it wasn't about them, it was about the toy and how it was going to pleasure Regina in a way that Emma had told her.

Emma was reading in her bedroom when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw it was from Regina, a smile growing upon a lips. There was an attraction Emma had for Regina, she couldn't place what it was, but whenever Emma saw Regina or she was close to the woman, she felt her heart pump faster than usual.

Emma told Neal she liked women, although that was back at high school; he didn't mind, but she never found a woman that she would be attracted too- until she met Regina when sending her son back to her, standing at the door in that dress and heels.

Jumping up, she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs, seeing her mother and father snuggled against the sofa "where you off to?" Snow asks. Emma freezes and hesitate for a moment "urm... Regina needs help with her pool" she lied. David went to get up "need any help?" Emma shook her head quickly "no, no it's okay. It won't take me long" she says, heading out of the door, before they could squeeze in another word.

_

Emma went straight in, after another text from Regina for approval. She glances around the dark and saw a light upstairs. Sliding her shoes and jacket off, Emma heads towards the light and gently pushes the door open. She had never seen Regina's place above the stairs and it was just as beautiful, everything was in neat places and it never looked messy.

She catches Regina on the bed holding the toy. Her eyes darken to the site and although she was excited, she could see the innocence in Regina's "hey... Everything okay?" she asks. Regina nodded, offering to give the toy. Emma approaches her and takes it, glancing down, remembering the same from the website "what's the matter?" she asks again, sitting beside the woman.

Regina was feeling incredibly embarrassed, her heart hamming to admit something she never told anyone "I've never... Had something that big before" she whispers. Emma couldn't help but laugh "Graham wasn't big enough for you? Any of the other men you pleasured?". Regina shook her head and stood "this was stupid, I want you to leave" the sudden defence threw Emma off. Standing to be behind the brunette, Emma sighs "I'm sorry, that was personal... You want me to... Help you?" she asks and Regina's eyes began to water "No, Miss. Swan... To show me what it can do" she replied in a shaky tone.

Emma didn't know Regina's sex life, the past which she was abused and tortured. It was obvious that she trusted Graham to respect her body and give what she never had, but this was something deep for her to accept and Emma felt warmth to be accepted and let in. Taking her hand, she turned the brunette and lift her chin to gaze into her eyes "whatever you want... I won't force you Regina" she cups her cheek, feeling the soft flesh beneath her.

Closing her eyes, they were the same words Daniel had once said to her. She inhales a deep breath and nodded, just like she did to her love, trusting him and allowing him to touch her in ways no one else possibly could; even with Emma. Regina slowly opened her eyes and took a step back "I don't want you touching my body, I don't want you worshiping my body..."

"Regina... Please-"

"No Emma, I don't want you to make love to me like I'm a lover. I just want to know what this toy does to me, that is all..." Regina gained her confidence and stubbornness, which made Emma sigh once more. She nodded, because she promised Regina that she will do whatever she wanted.

Regina bowed her head and began to undress "don't look at me" her voice was firm and Emma glances away. Once the clothes peeled off, she climbed upon the bed and hid herself into the covers. Emma glances from the sound of movement and raises a brow "how could I possibly?" she asks, slumping to a side with the toy swaying in her hand. Regina covers to her neck and glances towards the pink thing in her hand "because it's loud and the last thing I want is Henry questioning why his mothers are in bed together" the brunette replies confidently.

Emma nodded and slipped into the bed, facing Regina. She placed the toy against her entrance and switched the button. It vibrated against her clit and Regina suddenly moaned loudly, covering her mouth. Her body squirmed and wiggled beneath it, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Emma watched her, it was like taking the woman's virginity, she was so pleasured with such a small thing.

As Emma tried to gently push the member inside brunette, she grunted loudly "no... Ow" her voice sharp and Emma switches it off quickly.

Fingers glided down and Regina stopped her "I need to see.-"

"No Miss. Swan, don't" warned Regina, her eyes becoming dark.

"Please" she swats her hand away and glides them along Regina's folds. She seemed to be wet, but not enough for the toy to enter. Regina's eyes burning through Emma's and she took a breath "trust me... I'm showing you" Emma says softly, seeing those innocent eyes once more. Regina slowly nodded and glances away. Letting out a sigh, she goes under the sheets and forces her legs open. Her tongue glides along the folds and greedily sucks her clit.

Regina doesn't give Emma the satisfaction of her moans, but the feeling from a wet tongue was almost pushing her to the edge already. Emma made shapes against the bundle of nerves and slowly entered her tongue inside her, making sure she was wet enough to 'help her'. Regina tastes so sweet, so irresistible like the apples she gave, making Emma want more, however she knew she couldn't. Placing the toy against her entrance once more, Emma gently pushes it inside her, pressing the button and allowing Regina to feel pleasure than pain.

Her head went back again and gripped the sheets tightly, she was feeling the toy fill her completely and the vibrations sending shivers through her body like electric every few seconds. Her mind clouded and it was almost as if she was seeing stars already. Emma pulled the toy almost out, pushing it back inside "faster" ordered Regina and Emma was willingly giving her that. The faster the toy went, the cloudier her mind went.

Regina's orgasm hit her harder than she expected, it was unannounced and her juices squirted everywhere, including up Emma's arm. She shakes her head and pushes the toy from her body, as it shook violently. Regina hadn't had such an intense orgasm before and her heart pounded so hard against her ribs, causing her breathing to become much difficult.

Emma climbed back up with a small chuckle "that's what this toy is for" her smile smug and Regina wanted to wipe it off her face. Slowly she nodded and glances away again "thank you, now leave" she demands. Emma places the toy beside her and climbs out from the bed "you're so incredible, you know that" she says sarcastically and walked to the door.

Regina shook her head softly "Fuck you Miss. Swan... You don't know me" the brunette hissed in reply. Emma laughed, opening the door "you allowed me to fuck you Regina, so there is no point trying to make yourself the hard one now" shaking her head in disbelief and walked out- wishing this never happened.

Despite the argument, Emma couldn't get out the thought of Regina, how she tasted against her tongue, felt beneath her fingers and watched the pleasure run through her veins. She laid in bed and sighed, wishing Regina would open more up to her. Understanding that it was only the toy she wanted to figure out, but she could see there was so much more adventure in her eyes. She knew the next time seeing Regina was going to be awkward, but at least Regina knew something else in this world- how to fuck herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Right so, a second Chapter is a rare thing for me. But because you guys asked politely, I shall try to squeeze something in. :)

This is for MuneoOri§ and valeale2011

I apologise for any mistakes or grammar mistakes, but I hope you enjoy like I did writing it. :D

As Regina walked into Granny's for a morning breakfast, she see's Emma. Inhaling a deep breath, Regina passes without saying a word, ordering pancakes which she had always ordered for twenty nine years.

Emma however hadn't seen Regina; she was with Henry, helping with a project he was trying to finish before school. Normally Regina wouldn't allow this, she tried to help Henry- although her patience were thin.

As she turned, Henry looks up and catches her eye "Mom" he cried happily, approaching her with large arms that slender around her thin waist. Regina hugged him back, kissing the top of his head "have you finished your project yet?" Regina asks, sipping the water beside her. Henry nodded slowly and went to collect it.

Emma glances up and catches Regina's eyes, both staring with so much emotion with what happened in the past and what /could/ happen in the future. This frightened Regina more than Emma, the attraction she had for the woman grew since she made her undo beneath her; having that power. Regina snapped her eyes away quickly, her eyes towards Henry as he happily skipped towards her and showed what he had made.

Ruby fills Emma's coffee cup, who had watched the intense staring from across the room. She raises a brow and tilts her head slowly "what was that all about?" she asks "have you wound the Mayor again?". Emma took her coffee and sipped it "something like that" she replied, looking up to Ruby and then back down to Henry with Regina. Emma watched how interested Regina was in whatever he did. She wondered what Regina was like growing her child up, how she was when he cried, how she was when he was unwell.

Henry soon walked back to Emma, whilst Regina collected her things. She walked to the door "Regina!" called the blonde and jumped up to be by her side. Regina slowed down, however never payed any eye contact with her "yes Miss. Swan?" she ask, sliding her handbag over her shoulder "what is it you want?" her tone was blunt and emotionless, covering her feelings from the world "I just want to apologise from what happened the other night". Regina snapped her head and shot her a look "not here, not never" she passed her and headed out towards her car. Emma sighs heavily, hating how stubborn she was.

All day Emma had been thinking about Regina. She couldn't help herself to stop, it was like magic, as if it was running through her veins and giving off that spark of pleasure. Regina couldn't have possibly done that, could she?

Laying in the bed frustrated, Emma tosses and turns, not been able to sleep. When Henry stays over, he shares with David and her mother with her. It's awkward, however her mother sleeps so deeply, that her heavy breaths and uncontrollable throbbing hadn't woke her.

She slides from the bed and heads to the bathroom, splashing cold water against her face. She sighs, glancing up into the mirror and seeing her face and Regina's. Emma jumped and turned, although she wasn't behind her "you're tired Emma, you're thinking about her too much" she says to herself and nods once. Glancing back at the mirror, Emma lets out a small sigh, heading towards the bedroom.

Hearing a sob, Emma lifted her head and listened carefully. The sob sounded as if it was downstairs, her heart beginning to thump against her chest. It didn't sound like any other cries she knew of her family, so who could be? And the other question is why in her home?  
As she walked down, she glances around, taking steps slow however eager. Stopping at the bottom, her eyes wonders the small apartment although she see's no one. The sobs then sounded as if they were outside. Approaching the window, she glances out and seeing Regina sobbing; however it wasn't just Regina, it was a younger version and she was wearing a dress. Her back was turned from the window and her head in her hands. Emma grabs her jacket and slips on her boots, heading outside to where the young Regina was.

The image had disappeared, just like the image in the mirror. Emma glances around, feeling the cold against her chest. Zipping up the jacket, she hears a horses- is she playing a game?

The horse galloped down the street and Regina was on it. Her hair was long and she looked so innocent and young. Her face seemed concentrated and soon yelling of a young girl caused Emma to place hands over her ears. Emma enjoyed the flash memories, although it was as if it was peeling away her life, showing it towards the woman who she trusted a few nights before.

Emma followed the horse in a jog, the young girl looked ever so like her mother; with long brunette hair and Regina's arm throwing her small frame onto the horse. Was this how she became stepmother? The age difference made Emma wonder how old she really was.

The image disappeared like smoke as she reached the mansion. Her heart was thumping and her breath was light, not realising how unfit she really was. Emma turned to the mansion and approaches it slowly. The lights were off, so where was Regina? Glancing through the window, she saw a man, old looking and young Regina. It sounded like they were arguing and suddenly a slap.

Emma winced to the site, opening the door quietly to see the display properly. The sound of crashing upstairs caught her attention. She slipped her boots off and headed upstairs, knowing the boots would be the first thing Regina would complain about. Opening Regina's bedroom, Emma couldn't believe her eyes. Everything she saw was happening in the bedroom, all different memories mixing into one and a frustrated sleeping lady in the bed.

Pushing through the dreams, she felt sucked in, being apart of the memory. As she tried to walk towards Regina, the bedroom suddenly changed. It was dark and cold. She could smell damp and sweat. Emma moved slowly and saw Regina underneath the man she was married too. The bed looked small for the both of them, thin material curtains around the bed and everything was made out of stone. Emma listened carefully, her screams her high pitched and his movement frantic- was she getting raped?

Feeling anger boil inside, she went to dive onto the bed and push him off, but instead landed reality and saw Regina toss and turn quickly. Emma tries to block out the dreams, walking towards her, the sound of cries, screams and shouting was hard to try and stay disconnected from the dreams that spilled from Regina's mind.

As Emma approached her, she shook her small frame "Regina" she shouts, trying wake her "Regina, wake up... Follow my voice Regina, follow my voice" she can feel the sweat and the hot warmth steaming from her body "Regina, follow me, it's okay... I'm here."

Her body jolted up and the dreams disappeared within a flash. Regina clings onto Emma and her breathing was heavy. Slowly she looks at the blonde and bursts into tears. Emma held onto her and pulled her into a hug. Regina wiggles and soon pushes her away "I don't need your sympathy" she hisses and Emma sighs "I'm trying to comfort you, you seemed to have such an intense nightmare" she explaining softly, although Regina turned her back to her "I don't need your comfort either" voice low, which then Emma sighs heavier.

"Then I'm not leaving" Emma declares a sudden outburst.

"Go away Miss. Swan" her voice sounded like a warning.

"Nope, I'm staying right here, I'm getting into the bed until you accept me wanting to care for you" Emma felt confident and almost powering over the venerable woman; although she thought too soon.

A wave of Regina's hand and Emma was thrown to the wall behind her, falling onto the floor winded "go away" she says again and Emma stays silent, her eyes watering as she stood and limped out of the bedroom, towards the main door.

Once outside, she sat upon the step and allowed herself to cry. She understood now when her parents told her to keep away from Regina, because fire is much stronger than wood. Emma hadn't realised how scared and frightened Regina was, how alone she was and kept that away from everyone; not anyone noticing.

Emma straightened herself and walked back inside quietly, walking to the sofa, she laid down and the hour took over her quicker than she expected, falling asleep quickly.

"Emma... Emma wake up" she hears a familiar sound and stirs, grumbling something that meant nothing and rolled to her side. Regina was getting frustrated, she shook her again "Emma, wake up!" her voice was a little louder. Emma yawned and stretched, rolling back over and seeing Regina crowding over her. She sat up and rubbed her head, swinging her legs over.

"You need to leave, Now!" she didn't sound happy and Emma nodded slowly, jumping up and walked to the door without a word. This wound Regina up a little, sighing and mumbling words under her breath. As Emma got ready, she turns to look at Regina and that stare was there again. She could see her breathing becoming uncontrollable "thank you" she says, glancing away and guilt covering her un-emotionless features "for last night, thank you... I-I just get defensive after a nightmare, I didn't mean to hurt you" she looks back at Emma now and Emma nodded "forgiven" her voice lightened the weird mood.

Regina raised a brow and tilted her head "forgive... Like that? You're not going to storm off and ignore me forever? To want to hurt me and ruin my life?" sounding confused. Emma shook her head slowly "No Regina, I forgive you... You were at a bad place and I intruded that... It's okay, you only winded me, but I'm still alive" her smile developed upon her pale face.

The brunette still looked a little confused, but nodded anyway "okay... Well, I shall see you soon?" she suggested "there is this something else I'd like to try out" the smile caused her face to glow and Emma chuckles "sure, you know where I am" giving her a wink and leaving her to be.


End file.
